I MISS YOU
by aishary
Summary: "Siapakah aku tanpamu? Hanya sebongkah kalbu pilu, yang tengah dirundung rindu." Akakuro as always. Warning inside. Fict tanda terima kasihku untuk gambar-gambarmu#Kina Arisugawa. Happy reading!


Aku terbangun saat seberkas sinar nakal menyusup masuk dan menampar telak wajahku. Kelopak mataku bergerak tidak nyaman. Gelap, lalu mendadak terang.

Dalam hati, aku menggerutu. _'Dasar pengganggu!'_

Aku mengerang kesal. Aku gulingkan tubuhku membelakangi jendela. Aku tarik selimut sampai menutupi kepala. Aku berniat tidur lagi, tapi... aneh.

Pagiku biasanya tidak seperti ini. Ada yang kurang. Ada yang hilang. Tapi apa?

' _ **Sei-kun, cepat bangun! Sudah siang!'**_

Itu dia.

Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Bahkan tanpa membuka mata, tanganku berpikir untukku. Menggapai spasi di sebelahku. Mencari-cari makhluk biru bersuara merdu tapi berkepala batu yang nekat mengacaukan tidurku.

Aku menyeringai licik.

Lihat saja! Kalau tertangkap, tidak akan aku lepaskan. Biar dia meronta, menendang, memukul, menjerit, aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah sangat terlatih membuatnya bungkam. Hapal mati titik-titik vital agar pemberontakannya gagal total.

Dia memang bukan tipe penurut. Dan hanya aku yang selalu berhasil membuatnya kembali patuh macam anak anjing imut... Tunggu!

Alisku merapat. Tanganku semakin gencar menepuk-nepuk setengah bagian tempat tidur. _Kosong!_

Mataku kontan terbuka. Tubuhku terlonjak bangun. Leherku reflek berputar 90 derajat ke samping.

Benar-benar kosong. Dan... dingin.

Bibir bawahku tergigit tanpa sadar. Jari-jariku mencengkeram selimut. Mata belangku memandang nanar. Napasku sesak. Jantungku mencelos.

Aku baru ingat.

Ini pagi pertama, saat aku bangun tanpa mendekap Tetsuya.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

 **And the cover created by Kina Arisugawa**

 **Rated :** **M ajaaa…**

 **Genre :** **entahlah, saya juga bingung**

 **Hurt/comfort? (gatot!), Romance? (diragukan** **!), Humor? (bawaan orok!)**

 **Suka-suka para reader aja lah... XD**

 **Warning : BL, Yaoi, Typos, gaje, abal, OOC akut!**

 **Fict ini murni hasil imajinasi. Jika ada yang tidak logis, mungkin itu efek 'sindrom malas mikir' yang tengah menginfeksi si penulis.**

 **DLDR, bro...! It's simple. (cz you've been warned)**

.

 **I MISS YOU**

' _ **just a simple gift for Kina Arisugawa'**_

 **By AISH**

 **.**

 **Enjoy... ^_^**

 **.**

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

' _ **Sei-kun, tunggu di meja makan! Sarapan sebentar lagi siap.'**_

Aku mendengus.

Biasanya jam segini Tetsuya sudah ribut di dapur. Mengocok telur, merebus _tofu,_ mengaduk susu, apapun. Langsung memintaku duduk manis menunggu, bahkan tanpa perlu repot sekedar menoleh sebentar untuk melihatku.

Untungnya, aku ini pembangkang.

Ritual harian kami yang sudah terjadwal tiap pagi kira-kira seperti ini. Aku mengendap tanpa suara, lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Tetsuya kaget, lalu meronta minta dilepaskan sambil mengomel. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku, menyurukkan wajahku ke ceruk lehernya, menciuminya, dan berisik menagih jatah _morning kiss_ ekstra kuota.

Kompor dimatikan. Tetsuya berbalik menghadap ke belakang. Meski sambil cemberut, Tetsuya selalu mengabulkan apa yang aku mau. Bukan semata-mata karena dia juga mau. Tapi lebih karena menghindari insiden _'kepulan asap pekat dengan aroma sangit pahit'_ pada masakan yang tengah dia buat. Kita sepakat menyebutnya: 'GOSONG'.

Lalu dengan berbangga hati, aku memanfaatkan situasi. Menciumnya rakus sampai Tetsuya sesak napas.

Dengan begitu, masakan Tetsuya dijamin selamat.

Berikutnya, bagian favoritku. Menikmati sepaket menu sarapan sederhana dengan kekasih tercinta yang duduk tenang di pangkuanku.

Aku menghembuskan napas berat. Sekuat apapun aku menginginkannya, faktanya pagi ini berbeda.

Tetsuya tidak benar-benar ada di sana. Yang berdiri di depan kompor bukan dia. Yang tengah tersenyum sambil menata makanan di atas meja hanya bayangannya saja. Suaranya yang mengajakku bicara tak lebih dari gema di telinga.

Aku menggusak kepalaku. Baru pagi pertama, dan aku sudah frustrasi.

Setengah hati, aku membuka kulkas. Melihat tumpukan sayur, buah, nugget, sosis, dan produk-produk makanan yang lain. Aku mendecih. Hilang selera. Semalaman dikubur di kulkas begitu, mereka pasti sudah jadi fosil. Beruang kutub saja belum tentu doyan.

Ganti sasaran. Aku membuka rak dan menemukan setoples roti gandum. Aku ambil satu dan aku gigit tanpa ampun. Rasanya hambar.

Aku membuka rak yang lain. Mencari mug. Aku masih sempat bengong saat melihat mug merahku berhimpitan mesra dengan mug biru Tetsuya.

Rasanya ingin menyumpah. Ada apa dengan dunia ini? Bahkan benda mati saja bisa mengejekku sampai separah ini. _For God's sake!_

Niat hati ingin membuat kopi pagi nikmat langsung batal. Aku sudah _badmood_ duluan. Aku ini agak anti menenggak kopi instan. Tapi pagi ini, idealismeku terlanggar tanpa pikir panjang.

Aku menyambar mug biru Tetsuya. Sialnya, saat mencari stok kopi sachetan, aku sekaligus menemukan stok susu vanilla Tetsuya juga.

Aku bengong lagi.

Mungkin gegara itu aku jadi kesurupan. Karena begitu sadar, lidahku sudah mengecap rasa kopi yang berbeda. Saat aku lihat, kopiku tidak berwarna hitam pekat, tapi coklat. Pas melirik ke samping, tutup toples susu vanilla Tetsuya sudah terbuka.

Aku meringis miris. _Good._ Aku membuat kopi susu tanpa sadar.

Sudah terlanjur jadi, lebih baik cepat dihabiskan. Aku menyesap kopiku sambil memejamkan mata. Entah kenapa, aku malah menikmati aromanya yang tidak lagi sama.

Aneh. Dadaku menghangat. Sesaknya perlahan hilang.

Apa ini semacam keajaiban di tengah kesialan? Aku baru saja membuat resep minuman penenangku sendiri tanpa sengaja, _by the way_.

Pagi yang menyebalkan. Ditambah saat melihat meja makan. Sarapan di rumah berarti makan sendirian. Dan itu tidak menyenangkan.

Aku mendengus lesu. Oke, aku sarapan di kantin kantor saja.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Aku melahap makananku dengan _mood_ pas-pasan.

Seporsi sarapan mahal. Enak. Tapi tidak nikmat. Lebih nikmat telur ceplok buatan Tetsuyaku tersayang.

Persetan dengan _table manner_ atau petuah soal dilarang menyumpah di depan makanan. Aku tidak peduli. Batinku sudah melakukannya sejak tadi. Hanya satu yang aku pikirkan: _penting kenyang!_

Aku baru mau menjejalkan paksa sesendok sup ke dalam mulutku saat seseorang menyapaku.

"Sei-chan?"

 _Shit!_ Lidahku nyaris tergigit. Manik belangku meliriknya dengan nafsu membunuh. Sementara orang itu justru menarik kursi di depanku, lalu duduk tanpa merasa perlu minta izin dulu.

 _What the hell?!_ Diantara semua orang, kenapa malah sekretaris centil kemayu rempong ini yang mendadak nampang? Mau merusak pemandangan?

Reo mengaduk tehnya yang masih mengepulkan asap. "Baru kali ini aku melihat Sei-chan sarapan di kantin."

 _So what?!_ Basa-basimu bisa membuat perutku kembung, tahu!

Alih-alih menyemburkan sumpah serapah, aku hanya mendecih sambil membuang muka.

Beberapa detik hilang tanpa suara, sampai Reo kembali bertanya. "Sei-chan, _are you okey?_ "

Aku mentapnya sambil mengangkat alis. "Memangnya apa yang kau lihat?"

Reo menunjuk kulit di bawah matanya dan menggerakkan jarinya ke kiri-kanan. "Kau punya kantong mata gelap, Sei-chan. Kau tidak tidur nyenyak semalam?"

Aku mendengus. "Bukan urusanmu."

Reo menghela napas.

"Aku tahu keadaan ini tidak mudah untukmu, Sei-chan." Reo menggigit bibir.

Entah bagaimana, aku merasa sepertinya Reo khawatir. Aku baru mau mengapresiasi kekhawatirannya yang tidak perlu, saat Reo dengan muka temboknya menambahkan.

"Tapi kalau melihatmu seperti ini, Tet-chan juga pasti khawat..."

BRAK!

Suara gebrakan meja. Disusul suara kursi yang rubuh ke belakang gegara ditinggalkan penduduknya.

GUBRAK!

Reo terlonjak. Mulut tandon bolongnya langsung tertutup rapat. Bukan hanya dia. Sepenjuru kantin juga ikut sunyi senyap. Mungkin keder melihat bos mudanya mendadak kalap.

Suara ribut barusan? Tidak perlu ditanya. Sudah jelas aku pelakunya.

Reo megap-megap. "Sei-chan, aku tid..."

Sekali lagi, aku tidak membiarkan Reo bicara. Kali ini dengan cara yang berbeda. Garpu yang aku sambar secepat kilat, lurus mengacung tepat ke lehernya dengan posisi siap menancap.

"Pilih diam." Suaraku mendesis dingin. "Atau bikin bocor tenggorokan."

Kepala gondrong Reo mengangguk-angguk cepat. Kedua telapak tangannya membekap mulut rapat-rapat. Bahkan aku hampir yakin kalau dia mendadak sesak napas.

Aku lempar garpu itu ke piring. Praktis memunculkan suara berdenting nyaring. Bahu Reo berjengit. Aku mendecih, lalu melenggang pergi.

Saat melewati kasir, aku menyodorkan selembar uang bernominal besar. Kasir itu menerimanya dengan tangan gemetar. Aku segera berlalu setelah itu tanpa mengambil uang kembalian.

Berjalan beberapa langkah, aku berhenti. Keningku mengernyit. Di belakangku tidak ada suara yang mengikuti. Aku berbalik. Mendapati sekretaris berisik itu masih lunglai dengan kepala terkulai. Entah semaput atau malah sudah mati.

"Reo."

Beku suaraku menyeberangi ruangan. Sontak membuat Reo kelabakan.

"Siapkan ruang rapat sekarang!"

Reo bergerak cepat. Menyambar nampan sarapannya yang belum sempat dimakan, menyerahkannya ke kasir, lalu membayar kilat. Berjalan setengah berlari, membungkuk sebentar saat melewatiku, lalu lari terbirit-birit.

Aksi Reo diikuti oleh para pegawai yang lain. Kantin mendadak sepi dan hanya dihuni angin.

Alih-alih pergi ke ruang rapat, aku justru masuk ke toilet terdekat.

Aku membasuh wajahku di wastafel. Saat melihat bayanganku sendiri di cermin, aku memicing. Mukaku kacau sekali.

Aku memejamkan mata. Berusaha meredam apapun yang harus diredam. Termasuk perutku yang bergolak tidak nyaman. Mungkin isinya tidak betah di dalam.

 _Damn!_ Perutku kembung sungguhan!

Aku butuh pelampiasan. Dan _ruang rapat_ kedengaran lumayan menggiurkan dijadikan sasaran.

Alisku naik sebelah. Bibirku menyeringai drakula. Biar di luar mereka melihatku masih seseram biasanya, tapi di dalam, aku tahu aku tidak baik-baik saja. Karena sejak tadi, hatiku tidak berhenti memohon satu nama.

' _Tetsuya.'_

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

' _ **Tadaima, Sei-kun.'**_

Mulutku hampir menyemburkan _'Okaeri'_ saat membuka pintu. Untung langsung batal selang setengah detik berikutnya aku tersadar. Apartemen ini kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Lalu untuk siapa aku mengucapkan _'aku pulang?'._ Makhluk dari dunia lain?

Fokusku kembali tersita di meja makan. Tidak ada sepiring pun makanan terhidang. Kalau pun ada, memangnya siapa yang akan makan? Dibiarkan di sana juga percuma. Hanya akan jadi sesaji untuk para zombi.

Masuk ke kamar, aku melempar jas dan tas kerjaku sembarangan. Tidak akan ada yang cerewet mengomeliku. Pun juga tidak akan ada yang merapikan benda-benda itu.

Sekedar menyalakan lampu saja aku enggan. Menyerah pada tarikan gravitasi, aku membanting tubuh ke ranjang.

' _ **Sei-kun, mandi dulu sana! Biar segar.'**_

Aku mendecih. Setengah mati berusaha membuat telingaku tuli.

' _ **Sei-kun, jangan langsung tidur! Ganti baju dulu!'**_

"DIAM, BRENGSEK!?"

Aku berteriak kencang. Detik berikutnya, suara itu hilang. Detik berikutnya lagi, aku menyesal.

Hari ini aku lelah sekali, Demi Tuhan!

Rasanya ingin mengeluh, merintih, menangis. Apa saja! Ini hari pertama. Baru hari pertama, _astaga!_. Dan rasanya seperti tengah memanggul beban seluruh angkasa.

Aku mendengus.

 _Great_! Aku baru saja berandai-andai menjadi Atlas yang ditimpa hukuman abadi akibat aksi makar pada Dewa Dewi Olimpus.

Bahkan pujian dan ucapan selamat atas hasil kerjaku demi perusahaan di rapat tadi pagi tidak sanggup menjadi _mood booster_ ku. Asal kalian tahu. Biar sedang kalut, sel-sel jeniusku tidak akan serta merta ikut luntur. Otakku justru mampu membuat perusahaan mendulang jutaan untung.

Tubuhku berguling ke samping. Melihat jendela kaca yang tidak tertutup gorden.

Di langit, bulan sedang purnama. Besar dan bulat sempurna. Cahaya peraknya membias ke dalam kamar. Mengusir sedikit gelap dan menjadikannya remang.

Panorama alam kesukaan Tetsuya.

Memukau. Mempesona. Menawan.

Seindah kekasihku. Tetsuyaku.

Aku mengeraskan rahang. Tangan kananku terulur, meraih bingkai dari atas nakas.

Bibirku tertarik ke dua sisi saat melihat senyumnya. Telunjukku bergetar saat menelusuri wajahnya. Jantungku berdebar saat memaku binar cantik di iris langitnya.

Perlahan, aku memejamkan mata. Wajahku semakin tenggelam dalam bantal lembut beraroma vanilla.

' _ **Good night, Sei-kun.'**_

Sekali ini, aku menjawab lirih.

" _Good night, Dear_."

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

 _Mood_ ku masih sama buruknya seperti kemarin.

Ditambah sensasi pening tak tertolong lantaran makhluk kuning mentereng yang riuh berceloteh dengan suara melengking macam petasan renceng.

Kise Ryota.

Mantan teman semasa sekolah. Model terkenal. Bayarannya mahal. Yang didapuk jadi bintang iklan produk terbaru perusahaan yang proyeknya aku pegang.

"Begitulah, Akashicchi." Mulut si kuning manyun-manyun minta ditabok. "Kasamatsu senpai memang menyeramkan-ssu."

Sejujurnya, aku tidak mendengar apapun yang makhluk ini bicarakan.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Aku bertanya.

Kalau manusia kuning ini memang pintar, dia pasti menangkap nada sarkas. Minimal, merasa tersindir. Tapi Ryota hanya mengangguk dengan muka sok inosen.

"Iya. Sudah. Itu saja-ssu." Wajahnya mendadak berubah ceria. "Jadi, Akashicchi mau bicara soal apa? Tumben minta ketemu di cafe-ssu."

Aku mengernyit. Ekspresi si kuning cengeng ini bisa berubah drastis hanya selang sedetik. Mengerikan. Sering kali membuatku curiga, jangan-jangan orang ini punya gangguan jiwa.

Tapi itu tidak penting. Sakit jiwa atau tidak, proyekku harus tetap berhasil.

"Soal kontrak kerja." Aku menjawab singkat.

"Oke." Ryota pasang badan, kelihatan siap mendengarkan. "Jadi bagaimana-ssu?"

Aku menyesap kopiku, lalu menghela napas. Saat kembali mengangkat kepala, aku sudah siap menjelaskan. Tapi yang aku dapati justru Ryota yang kehilangan fokus dengan pandangan menerawang.

Mataku memicing. Apalagi sekarang? Aku mencari arah pandangnya saat leher Ryota bergerak mengikuti pergerakan seseorang. Hanya seorang pelanggan biasa dengan nampan penuh di tangan.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Ryota?" Aku bertanya sangsi. "Fokus!"

Tapi si kuning itu malah semakin melongo.

"Vanilla milkshake-ssu." Ryota menggumam.

Di satu detik yang menakutkan, jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak.

"Jadi ingat Kurokocchi-ssu." Ryota merengut.

Rahangku mengeras. Tenggorokanku menggeram.

"Aku kangen Kurokocchi-ssu." Ryota berlagak sesenggukan.

Jari-jariku mengepal erat sampai pucat. _'Hentikan, Bangsat!'_

Ryota menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Akashicchi tidak kangen Kurokocchi-ssu?"

BRAK!

Ini meja kedua, yang aku jadikan korban.

Cukup sudah! Daripada membuat api unggun di cafe orang, aku lebih memilih hengkang. Peduli setan dengan kontrak kerja model bermulut _tonjokable_ yang sungguh sangat ingin aku rusak wajahnya sekarang.

Tanpa sepatah pun kata, aku bergegas pergi meninggalkan Ryota.

"Lho, Akashicchi?" Ryota blingsatan. "Akashicchi mau ke mana-ssu?"

BELANJA M16!

"Akashicchiii..." Ryota berteriak kencang. "Terus, bagaimana dengan kontrak kerjaku-ssuuu?!"

BODO AMAT!

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Kembali ke kantor ternyata menjadi opsi terakhir yang aku pilih. Faktanya, aku malah berkendera, berputar-putar tidak jelas mengelilingi kota.

Sungguh idiot. Karena di tiap tempat, aku seolah bisa melihat Tetsuya. Profilnya terproyeksi di mana-mana. Seperti makhluk halus saja. Sialnya, makhluk halus itu tengah ketagihan menghantuiku juga.

Taman. Trotoar. Toko buku. Halte bus. Bahkan _nyempil_ di balik pohon peneduh.

Satu waktu aku berhenti dan parkir di pinggir jalan. Aku mengambil ponselku, lalu mengontak Reo.

" _Ya, Sei-chan?"_ jawabnya di seberang.

"Temui Ryota di cafe." Perintahku tanpa basa-basi. "Sekarang."

" _Bukankah kau sendiri yang pergi menemuinya, Sei-chan?"_

Aku mendecih. "Aku tinggalkan dia di sana."

Telingaku mendengar bunyi 'UHUK' menyakitkan. Aku membayangkan Reo baru saja tersedak.

" _Apa? Kenapa? Ada masalah?"_

Suara gemulai yang meninggi ini membuatku semakin emosi.

"Ryota membuatku marah." Ogah memperpanjang konfersasi, aku segera menjatuhkan harga mati. "Jadi, temui dia sekarang. Urus kontrak kerjanya. Dan jangan banyak tanya."

" _Tapi Sei-..."_

TUUT... TUUT... TUUT...

Aku memutuskan sambungan sepihak. _Ha! Rasakan!_

Aku menjatuhkan punggung ke sandaran. Kepalaku berdenyut sakit. Bahkan sekedar menghembuskan napas saja terasa berat sekali.

Aku ingin memejamkan mata. Sebentar sa...

' _ **Sei-kun, sudah lama menunggu?'**_

Aku tersentak. Mataku sontak terbuka lebar. Batal memejam. Aku menoleh ke kanan kiri, dan baru menyadari kalau aku parkir di tempat yang sama sekali tidak asing.

Tepat di depan kantor editor milik Izuki Shun.

Tempat biasanya aku menunggu saat menjemput Tetsuyaku.

Aku mengusap kasar wajahku, lalu mengacak gusar kepalaku. Aku bertanya-tanya. Apa alam bawah sadar bisa mengontrol pergerakan kita? Kalau benar bisa, _that's fucking shit!_

Aku menghela napas kuat-kuat, menahannya beberapa saat, lalu menghembuskannya cepat. Lumayan, bisa meminimalisir efek serangan kejut jantung barusan.

Menghela napas sekali lagi, aku menghidupkan _kuda merah_ kesayanganku. Setelah melirik sekilas ke gedung kantor editor Izuki Shun, aku bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

Aku butuh penyegaran. Sepertinya.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Aku berjalan sendirian.

Barisan rapi pepohonan rindang di samping jalan setapak menciptakan bayang-bayang. Jika saja tidak ada lampu-lampu cantik yang membantu penerangan, tempat ini praktis tenggelam ditelan kegelapan.

Salah satu taman di pinggiran kota.

Belakangan, aku bertanya-tanya. Kenapa aku justru berkunjung ke sana?

Mungkin aku memang berjalan sambil melamun. Atau lebih parah, berjalan dalam tidur. Hah, sungguh hebat aku tidak menabrak pohon!

Sampai di satu sudut, aku melihat lapangan basket itu.

Kecil, sunyi, dan tersembunyi. Tapi bersih, sejuk, dan masih terawat.

Lapangan ini jarang dijadikan lokasi latih tanding oleh anak-anak sekitar. Hanya digunakan oleh beberapa orang yang sedang ingin latihan sendirian. Atau malah dialih-fungsikan menjadi tempat bermain anak-anak sekolah dasar.

Tapi bagiku, lapangan tua ini penuh memori yang tak terlupakan.

Aku berjalan mendekat. Berharap bisa mereguk ketenangan walau hanya sekejap.

Beberapa langkah lagi sampai...

DANG!

Aku mendengar bunyi _ring_ terhantam bola.

Keningku merapat. Bunyi hantaman semakin sering terdengar.

Mataku memicing. Orbs belang kebanggaanku berusaha menajamkan fokus retina. Dan berhasil menangkap siluet biru gelap tengah berjibaku melawan merah hitam.

Aku mendengus kesal.

Sial! Program menikmati waktu tenang sendirian terancam gagal total.

Lebih sial lagi jika _quality time_ eksklusifku dirusak oleh penampakan pasangan Aho-Baka. Dan jadi sial sempurna jika mereka bergumul saat memasuki _zone_ pula.

Aku mendecih. Lebih baik cepat pergi sebelum_

"Akashi?!"

_terlambat!

"Oi, Akashi, apa itu kau?!"

Suara malas Daiki membuat kakiku berhenti. Terpaksa, aku berbalik.

Taiga berderap mendekat. "Oh, benar. Itu memang kau, Akashi."

Sudah terlanjur ketahuan. Aku memasuki lapangan, lalu duduk di _bench_. Taiga duduk di sebelahku sambil menenteng sebotol air mineral.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Taiga bertanya setelah menenggak airnya.

"Hanya jalan-jalan." Jawabku singkat. "Kalian berdua masih sering latihan di sini?"

"Tidak sering." Sahut Daiki. "Hanya kebetulan kami sedang ingin kemari."

"Latihan di _gym_ bisa jadi sangat membosankan. Apalagi jadwal latihan kami semakin padat mendekati pertandingan beberapa minggu ke depan." Taiga menjelaskan. "Kami sedang ingin ganti suasana. Lagipula, lapangan ini tempat yang bagus untuk menyegarkan pikiran."

Aku mengangguk, lalu menghela napas.

Benar juga. Tahun-tahun berlalu. Semuanya berubah. Diantara semua anggota tim kecil kami, hanya Daiki dan Taiga yang tetap setia menekuni basket. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana takdir berjalan. Berawal dari saingan, sekarang jadi duo macan garang kebanggaan timnas Jepang.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Taiga buka suara. "...kau mau ikut latihan, Akashi?"

"Bakagami!" Daiki melempar handuknya ke wajah Taiga. "Kita hanya bertiga."

"Aku hanya menawarkan." Taiga melotot sambil membanting handuk Daiki. Macan temperamen itu bangkit. Kepalanya menengadah ke langit.

"Aaah, jadi ingat Kuroko. Kalau ada undangan reuni dan latih tanding, dia pasti jadi yang paling bersemangat hadir."

Hanya ungkapan sederhana dari teman sebaya. Tapi efeknya padaku sungguh luar biasa. Mereka berdua tidak sadar, tidak juga aku. Yang aku tahu, dadaku sesak seolah tiap molekul udara dirampok habis dari paru-paruku.

"Hmm..." Daiki menggumam. Tatapannya menerawang. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali berlalu sejak hari itu."

Aku menggeram di dasar tenggorokan. Ada apa dengan semua orang yang aku temui hari ini? Ralat! Sejak kemarin!

Taiga terkekeh. "Kalau ada Kuroko, kita bisa bertanding 2 on 2."

"Hee... benar juga." Daiki menyeringai miring. "Aku dan Tetsu bisa jadi satu tim. Kami duo cahaya-bayangan yang tak terkalahkan."

Kelopak mataku melebar. Kalau bisa lebih lebar dari ini, mungkin bola mataku sudah menggelinding keluar.

"Enak saja!" Taiga menyangkal, tak mau kalah. "Duo cahaya-bayangan versi terbaru itu aku dan Kuroko, tahu!"

Gigiku bergemeletuk seakan mau rontok. Jari-jariku mencengkeram tepian _bench_. Mataku memasung bola basket yang terabaikan di dekat tas si macan kumbang.

Daiki mendecih meremehkan. "Tapi versi pertama selalu jadi yang terbaik."

Taiga menantang sambil berkacak pinggang. "Versi terbaru jelas lebih baik. Karena aku dan Kuroko sudah di- _upgrade_!"

Daiki mendengus. Si kulit redup itu sudah siap membantah, tapi aku keburu menyela.

"Hee... jadi begini kelakuan kalian di belakangku?" Aku men _dribble_ bola. "Memperebutkan kekasihku?"

Wajah Daiki dan Taiga kontan memucat.

"Tunggu dulu." Kedua lengan Taiga terentang ke depan. "Bukan begitu maksudku, Akashi."

Daiki cepat-cepat menimpali. "Kita hanya memperebutkan Tetsu di lapangan saja."

Dipikir Tetsuyaku bola?!

Aku men _dribble_ semakin kencang. Aku tahu aura intimidasiku yang seangker kuburan sudah berkobar ke permukaan. Buktinya? Aku maju selangkah. Daiki dan Taiga mundur 3 langkah.

"Jangan dengarkan Ahomine, Akashi!" Taiga nyaris tergagap saat bicara. "Maksudku, kombinasi cahaya-bayangan antara aku dan Kuroko bisa jadi duo terhebat di tim kami."

Muncul tanda taya besar di dalam kepalaku. Bagaimana cara melakukan _ignite pass kai_ andalan Tetsuyaku, _by the way_?

"Bakagami sialan!" Daiki mengumpat tidak terima. "Kombinasi Daiki-Tetsu jelas lebih hebat!"

Dan mataku sontak menggelap.

Sedetik sebelumnya, masih sempat terpikir di otakku untuk memberikan waktu pada duo bajingan tengik itu agar menyemburkan permintaan terakhir sebelum aku sematkan gelar almarhum.

Tapi sangkalan Daiki merusak rencana. Justru bagus sebenarnya. Tidak perlu menyampah waktu hanya untuk berurusan dengan mereka. Aku tidak ingat apa saja yang telah aku lakukan. Saat aku tinggalkan, mereka berdua sudah bergelimpangan sambil mengerang kesakitan.

Aku kembali ke mobil. Baru akan menyalakan mesin, kepalaku mendadak diserang nyeri bertubi-tubi. Aku sampai menunduk dan mencengkeram setir. Sakit sekali, sumpah!

Tapi diam di tempat ini lebih lama juga tidak berguna. Memaksakan diri sambil menahan sakit, aku meluncur pergi.

Besok pagi, satu jadwal tambahan dipastikan menanti.

Menemui Shintarou!

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

"Terlalu banyak pikiran. Kelelahan. Kurang tidur."

Shintarou mengabsen diagnosa atas keluhanku. Keningnya sempat meriak sebentar, lalu menjentikkan jari di depan hidung. "Satu lagi. Kau kurang minum, _nanodayo!_ "

Aku melirik. "Alkohol?"

"Air putih, _nanodayo_!" Shintarou mendecih. "Dan lagi, aku baru tahu kau insomnia. Sejak kapan?"

' _Sejak ditinggal Tetsuya.'_

Hatiku menjerit begitu, tapi mulutku lebih jago menipu. "Aku juga baru tahu aku bisa insomnia."

Meski aku jelas tahu bahwa Shintarou tidak sebodoh itu sampai bisa ditipu.

Untuk sesaat, Shintarou bungkam. Aku sadar kalau sedang diperhatikan. Tapi lebih sadar lagi agar tidak memperpanjang percakapan. Bisa-bisa aku malah _curcol_ tanpa sadar. Itu memalukan! Lagipula, situasi sedang sangat rawan.

Ralat. Hatiku yang rawan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Shintarou bertanya.

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Tapi menyeringai di bibir. _'Kau tahu isi otakku! Masih juga bertanya? Dasar kepo!_

Tapi aku ogah buka mulut. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, aku bangkit dari kursi. Aku menyeberangi ruangan Shintarou, lalu berhenti di depan jendela kaca tepat di belakang punggungnya.

Termenung, menatap langit biru.

Dari bayangan samar di permukaan kaca, aku bisa melihat Shintarou memutar kursinya. "Bukannya aku kepo atau apa. Tapi kau pasienku, _nanodayo._ "

Aku mendecih. _'Dasar tsundere!'_

Shintarou menghela napas berat. Bahkan hanya dari bayangan buram di kaca bening sekalipun, aku hampir bisa melihat raut prihatin di wajah Shintarou.

"Sikon seperti ini memang tidak mudah. Setidaknya untukmu, _nanodayo._ "

Shintarou terdengar seperti habis terkena keselo lidah.

"Tapi yang terlanjur terjadi_"

Kali ini aku melihat dia... gugup? Jakunnya naik turun, seperti tengah kesulitan menelan sesuatu. Anehnya, aku mendadak merasakan firasat buruk.

"_biarlah terjadi, _nanodayo._ "

Alis kiriku naik. Apa ada yang sedang menyulut pemantik api di bawah kupingku? Karena rasanya panas sekali.

"Setiap makhluk bernyawa tidak akan lepas dari ujian. Bahkan organisme terkecil sekalipun."

Sekali ini, aku sangat ingin membuat telingaku berdenging. Kedua tungkaiku melangkah, lalu berhenti di depan lemari obat Shintarou.

"Tapi ujian ada agar kita tahan banting, Akashi. Kau mungkin sakit hari ini. Tapi kau akan sembuh di lain hari, _nanodayo._ "

Iris belangku memindai teliti aksara-aksara kecil yang tertera di label tiap botol obat. KCN... KCN... KCN... Tidak ada?

"Kau harus percaya apapun yang terjadi, kau pasti bisa melewati ini."

Ganti buruan. TTX... TTX... TTX... tidak ada juga?

"Kau kuat. Kau bisa bertahan. Takdir pasti menunjukkan jalan. Semua akan indah pada waktunya, _nanodayo._ "

Aku berbalik. Kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada. Aku memicing benci saat melihat muka puas si hijau lumut setelah menyemburkan khotbah panjang lebar nan fenomenal barusan.

Aku menarik bibir ke satu sisi. "Untung aku tidak menemukan KCN di lemarimu, Shintarou."

Kening Shintarou mengeriting kaget. "Untuk apa kau mencari KCN, _nanodayo_?"

"Meracunimu, tentu saja." Aku menjawab ringan. Lalu secepat kilat menyambar stetoskop yang tergantung di leher dokter sok tahu itu.

"Kau... apa?" Nada Shintarou meninggi. "Aku tidak bermaksud menceramahimu atau... Hei, apa yang kau...!"

KLAK!

Shintarou berhenti bicara. Matanya membelalak. Mulutnya menganga.

Detik berikutnya, dia berteriak gahar. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada stetoskop keberuntunganku, _nanodayo_?!"

"Mematahkannya jadi dua." Aku menyeringai. "Kau ingin benda ini dipatakan jadi berapa memang?"

Aku melempar asal si stetoskop apes yang barusan wafat. Sementara si empunya sigap menangkap secepat kilat.

"Kenapa?" Sambil menimang si stetoskop penuh sayang, Shintarou bertanya terbata-bata. "Kenapa? Kenapa, _nanodayo_?!"

"Karena aku lihat kau punya bakat pemberi khotbah yang luar biasa."

Aku melenggang santai ke pintu. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, aku sempatkan memberi saran bagus untuk Shintarou.

"Berhenti jadi dokter. Lebih baik kau pindah profesi jadi pendeta saja."

Bunyi pintu yang tertutup menjadi akhir sesi konsultasi kami pagi itu.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Aku baru saja duduk di kursi kebesaranku saat pintu ruanganku mendadak dibuka dari luar.

Mulutku sudah siap memaki _'kurang ajar'_ pada siapapun itu yang lancang masuk tanpa mengetuk. Tapi langsung tertelan lantaran mendapati satu-satunya orang yang tidak ingin aku temui sekarang justru muncul di depan mukaku.

Aku hanya bisa mendecih sambil memalingkan muka. _'Ayah!'_

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Tanpa dipersilakan pun, laki-laki itu langsung duduk di depan mejaku. "Kau kelihatan ingin menyumpahi ayahmu sendiri."

Aku mendengus kesal.

Ayah mengulum senyum misterius. "Pagi ini kau terlambat datang, Seijuurou. Ke mana saja kau?"

 _Oh, Gosh! Seriously?! Basa-basi Anda benar-benar basi, Ayah!_

"Menemui Shintarou." Jawabku singkat.

"Ada apa denganmu? Susah tidur?"

Entah kenapa, Ayah kedengaran seperti sedang mengejekku. Rasanya aku semakin suntuk. Tak ingin merespon, aku hanya melengos. Aku beranjak meninggalkan kursiku, lalu berdiri diam di depan tembok kaca.

Lagi-lagi termenung. Menatap langit biru.

Aku mendengar Ayah terkekeh di belakangku. Laki-laki setengah baya yang telah mewariskan nyaris seluruh gen-nya padaku itu ikut berdiri. Menghampiriku, berdiri si sampingku.

"Ayah baru kembali dari Dubai. Dan langsung diterjang berita menggembirakan tentang kau yang berhasil memenangkan tender bernilai jutaan dollar di hari pertama Ayah kembali masuk kerja."

Dari sudut mata, aku melihat Ayah menyeringai miring.

"Perlukah Ayah ucapkan selamat untukmu?"

Sejujurnya, aku tidak peduli. " _No, thanks._ "

Tapi jawaban asalku malah membuat Ayah tergelak. Hei, apa tampangku sebegitu lucunya? Selucu balita yang sedang ngambek pada orang tuanya?

Tapi begitu berhenti tertawa, Ayah bertanya dengan nada yang sudah sangat aku hapal di luar kepala.

"Apa kau pikir keadaan ini terlalu berat untukmu, Seijuurou?"

Alisku berkedut. Aku suka nada ini. Pekat provokasi murni. Yang berarti, akan datang satu tantangan besar setelah ini.

Efeknya, telingaku sontak tegak mendengarkan. Meski mukaku tetap datar tanpa perhatian.

"Akan ada pertarungan besar. Dua hari lagi. Dengan kepala yang hampir meledak seperti itu, kau yakin mampu memenangkan perang ini?"

Meski sudah jutaan kali nada suara ini menusuk gendang telingaku, terhitung nyaris seumur hidupku, tidak sekali pun suara itu pernah gagal menghanguskan benteng pelindung meteran emosiku.

Dengan kata lain, aku SELALU positif terpancing.

"Ayah tenang saja." Ujung bibirku tertarik satu mili ke samping. "Otakku masih sangat waras. Aku pasti menang, bahkan jika keadaan mendesakku sampai ke bibir jurang."

Saat itu, meski tanpa melihat pun, aku tahu bahwa Ayahku tengah tersenyum bangga padaku.

"Hanya ingin mengingatkan. Meski otakmu sedang mendidih, jangan sampai hilang akal."

Laki-laki itu berbalik. Sebelum pergi, Ayah menepuk pundakku.

"Ayah mengandalkanmu, Nak."

Aku menghela napas lega. Entah bagaimana, rasa bangga menyeruak begitu saja.

Beberapa detik berlalu. Saat aku siap merasakan sensasi damai nan menenangkan di hatiku, Ayah tiba-tiba menginterupsi lamunanku.

"Ah, satu hal lagi, Seijuurou."

Aku memutar badan. Melempar raut penasaran alih-alih curiga.

"Soal rambutmu."

Aku tersedak ludahku sendiri. Apalagi saat melihat Ayah memasang ekspresi risih alih-alih geli.

"Ibumu tidak akan suka melihat rambut gimbal berantakan seperti itu."

Aku mendelik tidak terima. _'Gimbal, Ayah bilang?!'_

"Jadi Ayah sarankan, sebelum setor muka ke rumah utama, potong rambutmu dulu. Kalau tidak_"

Bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini, aku bisa melihat Ayah membuat raut simpati palsu.

"_Ayah tidak mau tahu jika ibumu mengamuk dan membotaki kepalamu."

Secepat kedipan mata, laki-laki itu menutup pintu. Tapi masih menyisakan gema derai tawa gelinya di telingaku.

 _Hell!_ Perempatan urat dobel menegang di pelipisku. Ingin sekali aku mengamuk. Tapi aku tahu itu hanya membuang-buang waktu.

Aku memutar badan. Kembali terpaku memandang kejauhan. Pada langit biru yang luas terbentang.

Sesaat, aku memejamkan mata. Merasakan harmoni mendamaikan di tengah ketiadaan suara.

' _ **Aku tahu Sei-kun pasti bisa.'**_

Bibirku tersenyum tipis.

' _ **Apapun yang terjadi, aku selalu ada di sini. Bahkan jika seluruh dunia memunggungimu, aku akan tetap menghadapmu, Sei-kun.'**_

Saat itu, aku merasakan hangat menjalar di dadaku, di punggungku, juga di genggaman jemariku.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

KLINING!

Bunyi nyaring lonceng kecil menyambutku tepat saat aku mendorong ke dalam pintu kaca di depanku. Diikuti sapaan ramah berhias senyum si pemilik salon yang (terpaksa) aku kunjungi demi membereskan problem rambutku.

"Selamat datang, Akashi-kun."

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Momoi Satsuki. Mantan manajer tim. Yang (diyakini) paling cantik di antara kami, mengingat hanya dia satu-satunya gadis diantara segerombolan laki-laki.

"Kotarou ada di rumah?" Aku bertanya basa-basi.

Satsuki menggeleng. "Kotarou-kun sedang tugas ke luar kota, Akashi-kun."

Aku hanya mengangguk, lagi.

Omong-omong, adakah yang menyangka jika gadis sakura ini pada akhirnya menikah dengan si macan tutul dari Rakuzan? Aku saja tidak.

"Jujur saja. Aku masih tidak percaya Akashi-kun menghubungiku tadi." Ujar Satsuki sambil menyiapkan peralatan. "Apalagi saat Akashi-kun bilang akan mampir ke salon untuk potong rambut."

Aku mendengus.

Satsuki tidak menyangka? Aku juga!

Seumur hidupku, hanya tiga orang yang aku izinkan menyentuh kepalaku. Pertama, ibuku. Kedua, ayahku. Ketiga, Tetsuyaku.

Orang lain? Haram! Potong tangan kalau nekat!

Sejak kecil, ibuku sendiri yang rajin memangkas rambutku. Tugas itu akhirnya digantikan Tetsuya setelah dia resmi menjadi kekasihku.

Jangan tanya bagaimana proses si manis _baby blue_ kesayanganku jadi pakar pegang gunting rambut. Jelas aku yang memintanya (dengan sedikit paksaan dan ancaman hukuman) agar belajar langsung pada Satsuki.

Tapi jangan pernah bayangkan dia sejago _suhu_ -nya. Aku hanya mengizinkan Tetsuya belajar satu macam model rambut saja. Khusus rambutku!

 _Pure,_ lantaran aku tidak mau Tetsuya keranjingan memotong rambut, lalu ikutan membuka salon, dan berakhir jari-jari lentik lembutnya menyentuh puluhan kepala manusia selain kepalaku.

Singkatnya, kasus hari ini termasuk pengecualian. Semata-mata demi menanggulangi potensi amukan massal ibundaku tercinta. Dan kebetulan, hanya Satsuki yang bisa aku percaya.

"Akashi-kun ingin dipotong seperti apa?" Satsuki bertanya.

Aku menatap lekat bayanganku di cermin. Permukaan datar bening itu tiba-tiba beriak dan menampilkan bayangan yang lain.

Bukan Satsuki yang berdiri di belakangku. Tapi kekasihku. Yang tengah tersenyum padaku. Bersiap memotong rambutku.

Mungkin aku tengah mengalami _trans._ Karena aku menjawab pelan tanpa sepenuhnya sadar. "Seperti yang disukai Tetsuya."

Saat aku mengedipkan mata, bayangan penghipnotis itu lenyap tak bersisa.

"Aaahh..." Satsuki tersenyum gugup. Dia menggaruk pelipis, juga membasahi bibir. "Seperti yang aku ajarkan pada Tetsu-kun dulu?"

Dadaku pecah dari dalam. Napasku tercekat. Bibirku terkunci rapat. Bahkan untuk sekedar menjawab 'iya' saja aku tidak bisa.

"Akashi-kun." Bibir Satsuki bergetar. "Apa Akashi-kun tidak apa-apa? Baik-baik saja?"

Sekuat tenaga aku menahan diri agar tidak memaki. Mati-matian aku mematri dalam pikiran bahwa Satsuki bertanya karena dia memang peduli.

Aku paksa mulutku terbuka, setelah menggigit lidah. "Memangnya apa yang kau lihat?"

"Yang aku lihat..." Satsuki menggelengkan kepala. "...Akashi-kun tidak baik-baik saja."

Aku mendecih.

Aku _memang_ tidak baik-baik saja. Frustrasi. Stres. Lelah. Ingin marah. Lalu apa? Aku bisa apa? Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Mustahil bisa kembali.

"Bisakah..." Satsuki meremas jemarinya. "Bisakah Akashi-kun tidak seperti ini?"

Kalau hal itu semudah kau membuka mulutmu, sudah aku lakukan dari dulu!

Yang tidak pernah aku kira, ternyata Satsuki masih punya keberanian yang tersisa. Yang langsung dia kuras hanya untuk menatap mata belangku tepat di fokus retina.

"Karena Tetsu-kun pasti sedih jika melihat Akashi-kun seperti ini."

Positif cari mati!

Mataku buta. Telingaku tuli. Mulutku bisu. Jantungku berhenti. Tapi tanganku mengambil alih seluruh fungsi. Secepat kilat menyambar gunting dari atas meja. Lalu mengacung lurus ke mata si wanita merah muda.

Satsuki meneguk ludah susah payah. Kedua tangannya terangkat tinggi. Sepasang bulir sakuranya menjuling. "Maaf..."

"Kau pikir, kau yang paling tahu soal Tetsuyaku?" Aku mendesis mengancam.

Satsuki menggeleng kencang. Wajahnya sarat ekspresi ketakutan.

"Kau jadi besar kepala karena pernah menaruh hati pada Tetsuya, hm?"

Napas Satsuki tersendat-sendat. Matanya berkaca-kaca, nyaris meneteskan air mata.

Semenit hening mengerikan ini terlewat. Sekuat tenaga aku menekan amarahku ke dasar tergelap.

Aku kembali duduk. Menatap datar kembaran semu di depanku.

"Aku tidak ingin melukaimu, Satsuki." Ujarku kemudian. "Aku menghormatimu karena kau temanku."

Satsuki menunduk dalam-dalam. Aku menghela napas saat menyadari dia tengah menangis. "Maaf, Akashi-kun. Aku benar-benar minta..."

"Lakukan saja pekerjaanmu." Aku memotong. "Sekali ini, aku percaya padamu. Jadi, jangan kecewakan aku."

Satsuki mengangguk cepat, lalu bergerak sigap.

Sementara kedua mataku terpejam, jemariku mencengkeram kuat gunting yang masih aku pegang. Berharap sepenuh hati, semoga aku tidak lepas kendali dan malah menebas putus leher Satsuki.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Tiga hari tiga malam.

Belum juga habis terlewat. Dan aku baru tahu kalau rentang masa itu adalah batas toleransi untuk membuatku sekarat.

Tidak perlu repot-repot menjadikan aku pecandu narkoba untuk melihatku _sakaw._ Aku bahkan hampir yakin, nyawaku bisa saja melayang setengah jam lagi hanya gara-gara galau.

Meringkuk di kasur. Memeluk guling. Berbantal lengan. Sambil merenungi nasib.

Aku mengacuhkan nyaris semua benda di kamar ini.

Lampu aku liburkan. Tugasnya dirapel televisi besar layar datar yang tengah menayangkan pertandingan basket tengah malam. Yang sejak aku nyalakan, langsung aku abaikan.

Kami sedang bertukar peran. Aku tidak berminat menonton. Kotak canggih itu yang menonton aku.

' _ **Sei-kun, kita begadang. Malam ini Chicago Bulls.'**_

Dengung suara merdu itu kembali mengusikku.

Ah, hampir lupa. Lagi-lagi, tanpa sadar aku memilih acara kesayangan Tetsuya.

' _ **Kita taruhan, Sei-kun. Kalau aku menang, jatah vanilla milkshake dobel selama seminggu.'**_

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah memenangi taruhan melawanku, _Dear_."

 _See?_ Mulutku mendadak punya pikiran sendiri. Tetap nekat merespon meski tahu suara itu hanya ilusi.

Dan ilusi tidak akan pernah membuatku puas.

Setelah itu, giliran tanganku bergerilya. Meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di samping kepala.

Jariku sungguh terlatih. Mencari satu kontak kesayangan. Terletak paling atas. Dengan bintang penghias. Kontak nomor satu. Selalu.

Aku menekan tombol hijau virtual. Lalu menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga. Nada sambung monoton berdengung. Mataku terpejam perlahan. Aku menunggu. Satu hal remeh yang akan jadi lelucon jika semua orang tahu.

 _Voice mail._

" _Hai, di sini Tetsuya. Maaf, aku sedang tidak bisa mengangkat telepon. Silakan tinggalkan pesan, dan aku akan menghubungimu."_

Pip. Rangkaian suara itu berhenti.

Tapi ponselku diatur _redial_. Ponselku menelepon lagi. Otomatis.

Bibirku tertarik naik. Semili. Tipis. Miris. Sementara hatiku perih seakan teriris.

Itu suara merdu Tetsuyaku. Yang sungguhan. Yang sangat aku rindukan.

Ponselku menelepon untuk kali kesekian. Pipiku lagi-lagi tergelitik sesuatu yang bergetar. Kelopak mataku kembali terbuka. Menatap nanar pada ponsel biru muda di depan mata. Layarnya menyala. Berkedip-kedip gugup minta atensi. Berulang kali.

Ponselku menelepon lagi. _Voice mail_ menjawab lagi. Suara itu terdengar lagi. Tetsuya terasa ada. Tapi tidak nyata.

Aku semakin acuh meski batinku meraung tersiksa. Parahnya, suara ilusi di dalam kepalaku ikut mengajak bicara.

' _ **Sei-kun, tadi aku mencoba resep baru sup tofu. Tapi eksperimenku hampir mengahancurkan dapur.'**_

Tanganku mencengkeram dada.

' _ **Sei-kun, cake vanilla di toko Murasakibara-kun lezat sekali. Aku mau selusin.'**_

Suara itu datang menyerbu benakku. Bertalu-talu. Tak terbendung.

' _ **Sei-kun, editorku mengamuk di kantor. Dia pasti sedang stres.'**_

Lidahku mengecap rasa besi. Sial, bibirku berdarah!

' _ **Sei-kun, aku ingin lihat film horor. Sei-kun tidak ingin mengajakku kencan di bioskop?'**_

Tubuhku seakan melumpuh.

' _ **Sei-kun, akhir pekan ini, bagaimana kalau kita main basket bersama teman-teman yang lain? Sei-kun mau?'**_

Paru-paruku terhempas. Jantungku seolah lepas.

' _ **Sei-kun hangat. Maukah Sei-kun memelukku lebih erat?'**_

Sampai di titik ini, kedua mataku memanas.

' _ **Sei-kun...'**_

' _ **Sei-kun...'**_

' _ **Ahahahaha... Sei-kun, berhenti menggelitikiku! Ini geli!'**_

' _ **Sei-kun...'**_

' _ **Sei-kun... aku sayang Sei-kun.'**_

' _ **Aku selalu sayang Sei-kun.'**_

' _ **Sei-kun...'**_

' _ **Sei-kun...'**_

' _ **Sei-kun...'**_

' _ **Happy birthday, Sei-kun.'**_

' _ **Aku mencintaimu.'**_

" _I miss you, Dear_."

 _Fix._ Aku galau. Hatiku remuk. Mentalku tersiksa. Dan jadi setengah gila. Silakan tertawa kalau mau.

" _I do miss you_."

Jadi, bolehkah aku menangis sekarang?

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Aku tidak bisa lagi mendefinisikan apapun yang aku rasakan.

Bahkan jika 3000 karakter kanji berlomba menarik perhantianku, aku yakin, tidak akan ada satu pun yang berhasil.

Mata belangku menebar pandangan.

Bangunan ini masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Lokasi yang sama. Bentuk yang sama. Sudut-sudut yang sama. Bahkan rasa yang berimbas pada hatiku juga masih sama.

Sakit. Sesak. Kesal. Marah. Benci. Dan lusinan energi negatif yang lain. Kalau pun sudah berkurang selama rentang waktu yang terlewat, masih saja ada sisanya yang membekas.

Pernah tahu ada manusia yang mengutuk bangunan?

Aku melakukannya.

Mencaci. Memaki. Menyumpah. Mengumpat. Bahkan mengancam akan aku robohkan, lalu aku hanguskan sampai jadi arang. Sayangnya, cita-cita busukku tidak akan pernah kesampaian. Karena sebelum aku sempat mewujudkan, aku pasti lebih dulu mati mengenaskan di tangan jutaan rakyat Jepang.

Jangan heran. Saat itu aku sedang kalap gegara merasa luar biasa kehilangan.

Jam digital di pergelangan tanganku mencetak sederet angka yang membuatku mendecih.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, kenapa waktu berjalan lambat sekali?

Padahal aku sudah rela merendahkan harga diri. Aku bahkan sudah berjanji setulus hati, tobat tidak akan memaki setiap elemen bangunan ini lagi.

Meski bangunan sialan ini sudah memberikan akses paling lebar pada burung besi terkutuk itu agar bisa membawa kabur kekasihku ke seberang laut. Resmi. Legal. Berpayung hukum.

Bayangkan itu!

Sampai sekarang, bangunan ini masih berpongah diri. Mengatai muka lecekku. Mengejek ambisi _absurd-_ ku yang sangat ingin menyeretnya ke ranah hukum. Paham jika aku tidak akan pernah menang, sekalipun aku perkarakan ke pengadilan. Justru aku yang pasti dipecundangi dan dilibas langsung oleh Departemen Perhubungan.

Mengesalkan!

Dan sekarang, bangunan sialan ini masih juga menyuruhku menunggu si burung besi keparat itu muncul, setelah memaksaku merelakan kepergian kekasih hatiku seminggu yang lalu.

15 menit lagi.

Jika seminggu yang lalu aku sangat bernafsu membanting dan mencabuti kabel jeroan layar LCD jadwal keberangkatan Tetsuyaku. Hari ini, aku sangat ingin memermak mukanya menjadi secantik pohon Natal. Bahkan jika dia minta tubuhnya disepuh emas, akan aku lakukan.

10 menit lagi. Si burung besi _landing._

Aku menggigit bibir. Jari-jariku mencengkeram besi pembatas. Kakiku mengetuk-ngetuk lantai tidak sabar.

Dalam hati, aku menghitung detik-detik yang tersisa.

Sampai di detik terakhir, aku melihatnya!

Dia di sana! Warna biru muda yang timbul tenggelam di antara sekian banyak batok kepala.

Jantungku berdebar kencang. Napasku memburu secepat banteng aduan. Bibirku melebar. Dan aku sudah melompati pagar pembatas, tanpa sadar!

"TETSUYA!"

 _For God's sake!_ Sungguh manis rasa namanya di lidahku setelah seminggu aku terpuruk gegara rindu setengah mampus.

Dari jarak beberapa meter yang tersisa, aku bisa melihat matanya membola. Tubuh mungil kekasihku sejenak membeku. Lalu reflek menyeret kopernya sambil berlari menghampiriku. Berlomba dengan langkah-langkah lebarku.

"SEI-KUN!"

Itu dia! Suaranya merdunya. Sungguhan. Bukan rekaman. Ampuh membuat suara-suara lain di sekitarku mendadak tenggelam.

Tungkaiku berlari semakin kencang. Sampai di titik pertemuan, tubuhku menerjang.

Lenganku mengurung erat pinggang ramping Tetsuya. Mengangkatnya beberapa senti ke udara. Sementara lengan Tetsuya mengalungi leherku. Sepenuhnya bertopang di bahuku.

Aku menyurukkan wajahku ke leher Tetsuya. Hidungku menghirup rakus aroma vanillanya. Sampai beberapa detik berlalu, aku menurunkan tubuhnya.

Tubuhku membuat celah. Bukan menjauh. Hanya agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya lebih dekat. Bahkan dahi kami masih bersentuhan.

Pendar indah iris langitnya masih sama. Hidung mungil bangirnya masih sama. Pipi gembil menggemaskannya masih sama. Bibir tipis merah mudanya masih sama. Lembut kulit bayinya masih sama.

 _God..._ Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku jatuh cinta.

Aku mencium keningnya. Lalu pelipisnya. Turun ke kedua kelopak matanya. Lanjut mengecup hidungnya. Bergeser ke kedua pipinya. Dan berakhir di bibirnya.

Biar dilihat masyarakat se-Jepang, _peduli setan!_

Aku melumat lembut belah bawah dan atasnya. Perlahan. Penuh perasaan. Aku tidak ingin menuntut. Tidak ingin momen ini cepat berlalu. Hanya agar Tetsuya tahu jika aku terlalu rindu. Sudah tak tertolong bahkan dengan sihir paling sakti sekalipun.

Tetsuya membalas ciumanku. Satu lengannya berpegangan di bahuku. Lengan yang lain tenggelam di helaian rambutku. Di satu waktu, Tetsuya menarik tengkukku.

Saat aku menjilat bibir bawahnya, Tetsuya melenguh halus, lalu membuka mulutnya. Dengan senang hati, lidahku menyusup masuk, menyapa lidahnya.

Saat itu, waktu serasa mengabur.

Aku masih menikmati sajian manis vanilla di mulut Tetsuya, saat kepalan kecilnya menggedor dadaku, menyentakkan logikaku. Aku menjauh meski tidak rela. Tapi sepenuhnya waras agar tidak membuatnya kehilangan nyawa di pertemuan pertama kami setelah seminggu berpisah.

Aku membelai pipi Tetsuya yang bersemu merah. Selalu seperti itu tiap kali kami selesai berciuman. Sungguh menggemaskan.

" _Okaeri."_ Kataku akhirnya.

Tetsuya tersenyum manis. " _Tadaima_."

Aku mengecup ringan bibirnya lagi. " _I miss you, Dear._ "

" _Miss you too,_ Sei-kun." Tetsuya menangkup wajahku. "Sei-kun baik-baik saja selama aku tidak ada?"

" _No._ " Aku merengut. "Mustahil aku baik-baik saja saat Tetsuya jauh."

Tetsuya tersenyum lebar, lalu mengecup puncak hidungku. "Tapi aku sudah pulang sekarang."

Aku menyeringai dalam hati.

" _Yeah._ " Aku berbisik di telinga Tetsuya. "Lebih baik kita kembali ke apartemen secepatnya. Lalu biarkan aku melepaskan rinduku sepuasnya."

Pipi Tetsuya semakin merah. Tetsuya mengerucutkan bibir, lalu menyurukkan wajahnya di dadaku.

Aku terkekeh geli. Raut malu-malu maunya itu benar-benar imut.

Aku mengacak rambutnya gemas, lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya. Aku meraih gagang kopernya, lalu menuntunnya keluar dari Bandara Narita.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

"Ugh… Ahn… Sei-kun…"

Tetsuya mendesah. Jemarinya meremas lembut kepala merahku.

Aku menyeringai lebar. Sementara mulutku semakin gencar menyerang.

Bibirku sibuk menciumi leher Tetsuya. Lidahku menari, menjilat, lalu menyesap manisnya. Aku tersenyum saat kulit lembut itu memerah. Aku semakin bangga saat merah itu menyebar ke mana-mana.

Kepalaku turun ke dada dan perutnya. Mulutku memainkan titik sensitif di dadanya. Sementara tanganku mulai sibuk memanja miliknya di bawah.

Tetsuya menggelinjang di bawahku. Tubuhnya bergetar. Kulitnya memanas. Wajahnya memerah menahan gairah.

"Sei-kuunn…" Tetsuya mencengkeram bahu polosku.

"Hmm…" Aku menggumam. Mengirim geletar halus ke perutnya yang naik turun.

"Setidaknya…" Tetsuya berujar susah payah. "…Ahn.. biarkan aku mandi dulu!"

"Tidak mau." Aku menolak serta merta. "Kita bisa mandi berdua nanti, setelah ini selesai."

"Tapi… _Wait..._ " Tetsuya tersengal saat lidahku menggoda pusat gairahnya. "Tunggu... Sei-… Akh!"

Dan benar-benar menyerah saat aku meraup semuanya.

Cengkeraman jemarinya di bahu dan kepalaku menguat. Tungkai mulusnya gemetar. Tubuhnya menggeliat gelisah. Apalagi saat jariku perlahan masuk, memanja titik surganya di dalam sana.

Sampai beberapa saat kemudian, hasratnya meledak dalam mulutku. Aku bangkit dengan seringai angkuh. Menatap lapar kekasihku yang beraut sayu, bersimbah peluh, dan berlumur likuid putih susu.

 _So sexy!_

Aku mendekat dan memagut bibir Tetsuya tanpa aba-aba.

"Sei-…" Tetsuya melenguh. "Ahn…"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sekarang, Sayang." Aku berbisik menggeram. Kulitku memanas, merespon belaian jemari halus Tetsuya di perut dan punggungku yang telanjang. "Tidak peduli meski kau memohon."

" _No._ " Tetsuya mengerang saat milikku menggesek lubangnya. "Jangan berhenti!"

Aku menyeringai menang. Tetsuya menarik kepalaku, lalu melumat dalam bibirku. Aku memposisikan milikku. Sekuat tenaga menahan diri agar tidak melesakkannya paksa. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menjerit tertahan saat milikku masuk sempurna. Menumbuk tepat titik nikmatnya yang telah aku hapal di luar kepala.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh di luar logika.

Kami saling mendekap erat. Saling merasakan. Saling menghangatan. Saling menginginkan. Saling memanjakan. Saling berbagi kenikmatan dalam pergulatan di satu liang.

Bibir Tetsuya tak lekang mendesahkan namaku. Bibirku gencar membisikkan kata-kata rindu.

Tubuh kami basah bersimbah peluh. Aromaku dan aromanya bercampur menjadi candu. Suhu tubuh kami semakin meninggi. Gerakan kami semakin cepat, lepas tak terkendali.

Sampai di detik saat dunia kami memutih. Meledak serupa percikan-percikan kembang api. Mengirim getar-getar nikmat di seluruh sendi. Menggelenyarkan rasa yang tak terdefinisi.

Aku menatap Tetsuya penuh cinta. Tetsuya tersenyum padaku dengan binar yang sama.

Kami menutup petualangan indah itu dengan satu kecupan mesra.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

"Bisakah Sei-kun berhenti menjilati leherku?" Tetsuya mengeluh. "Geli, Sei-kun."

"Tidak mau." Aku menolak serta merta, tentu saja.

"Sei-kun tidak ingin melakukan yang lain sebelum tidur?" Tetsuya merengut. "Mandi misalnya?"

"Aku merindukanmu, _Dear_." Aku terkekeh. "Setiap waktu. Setiap detik."

"Sei-kun aneh." Tetsuya menggerutu, lalu mengangkat wajahku dari bahunya. "Padahal aku hanya pergi seminggu. Sei-kun tidak apa-apa?"

Aku mengerling. "Jaminan 100%."

Tetsuya menyipitkan mata. "Masih sehat?"

Kenapa suasana mesra-mesraan ini berubah jadi interogasi? Tapi tetap saja aku meladeni Tetsuya.

"Terakhir kali aku cek, kadar kolesterol, gula darah, dan tensiku masih normal, Sayang." Jawabku meyakinkan.

Tetsuya semakin memicing. "Kondisi mental dan kejiwaan?"

Oh, tidak sopan! Tapi cinta berhasil membuatku lebih sabar.

"Mentalku jelas lebih waras daripada manusia manapun di dunia ini." Aku mengangguk-angguk sok tahu.

Tapi Tetsuya malah menangkup wajahku, lalu menempelkan keningnya di keningku.

"Mencurigakan. Tapi tidak panas." Tetsuya menggumam. "Sei-kun yakin belum gila? Atau malah sudah sinting?"

Mulut pecicilan!

Tapi bukannya merasa terhina, aku justru tertawa. Bahuku sampai terguncang saking gelinya.

 _See?_ Cinta memang buta. Kalau dalam keadaan normal, aku pasti sudah menembak pecah kepala orang yang mengataiku seperti itu. Tapi ini Tetsuyaku. Hanya Tetsuya yang bisa membuat kutukan terburuk sekalipun terdengar lucu.

"Aku yakinkan, inilah Sei-kun tercintamu yang sepenuhnya waras, _Baby._ " Aku mengecupi pipi Tetsuya. "Kecuali jika aku mendadak berani memutuskanmu, atau batal menikahimu, saat itu, kau harus memasukkanku ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa."

Tetsuya tertawa. Lalu membalas kecupan-kecupan ringanku di bibirnya.

"Aku ngantuk, Sei-kun." Tetsuya mengeluh manja.

Aku mengecup keningnya, lalu merengkuh tubuhnya. "Tidurlah, _Dear_."

Tetsuya menyurukkan wajahnya ke dadaku. " _Good night,_ Sei-kun."

" _Good night, Dear._ " Bisikku di telinga Tetsuya.

Ini malam pertama, saat aku menutup mata, sambil mendekap Tetsuya.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku tidur saat telingaku menangkap suara nyaring memekakkan di samping telingaku. Aku memaksa membuka mata dan melihat langit di luar sana masih gelap gulita.

Ini masih tengah malam, astaga!

Aku berguling. Mataku memicing melihat ponselku yang berdering brutal. Aku meraih ponselku sambil mendecih. Siapa yang kurang ajar menelepon tengah malam begini?

Aku menerima panggilan tidak sopan itu tanpa melihat nama si penelepon. "Hmmm…"

" _SEI..!_ "

Suara di seberang sana berteriak marah. Berhasil membuat mataku terbuka setengah.

" _Dasar anak nakal! Kau culik ke mana calon menantu kesayanganku?"_

Telingaku menegak. Tapi sayang, otakku belum konek 100%.

" _Kami menunggu sampai lumutan di rumah utama. Calon besanku bahkan sampai rela menginap di sini."_

Proses _loading_ di otakku akhirnya komplit.

Mataku benar-benar terbuka. Dan baru sadar si penelepon ternyata ibundaku tercinta.

" _Kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Anak Nakal? Susah payah kami menyiapkan semuanya untuk menyambut Tetsuya. Kau malah membawanya kabur dari bandara."_

Aku menggusak kepalaku kesal. Bahkan di tengah malam begini, ibuku masih punya cukup tenaga untuk mengomel.

" _Jadi, kau sembunyikan di mana calon menantuku?"_

"Ada bersamaku, Ibu." Aku menjawab malas.

" _Dia sedang apa? Dia baik-baik saja? Masih utuh? Ada luka? Sehat? Atau demam? Ada bagian tubuhnya yang hilang? Kau harus perhatikan calonmu, Sei! Ibu tidak mau tahu...bla-bla-bla..."_

Kepalaku mendadak pusing. Omelan ibuku tidak ada yang tertampung kuping. Kalau dibiarkan, dijamin aku tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

"Tetsuya baik-baik saja. Besok akan aku bawa ke rumah utama. Kalau tidak lupa."

PIP!

Aku putuskan sambungan itu semena-mena. Lalu sekalian saja, aku matikan dayanya.

Aku mendecih.

Omong-omong, apa aku akan kualat karena merasa kesal pada orang tua? Meskipun menurutku, rasa kesalku sangat sangat masuk akal?

Aku menggerutu. Bagaimana sekarang? Aku terlanjur bangun. Akan susah membuat mataku kembali mengantuk.

"Enngghh..."

Tetsuya menggeliat di sebelahku. Aku tersenyum, lalu meraihnya lagi ke pelukanku. Tetsuya menyurukkan wajahnya semakin lekat ke dadaku. Lengan kirinya melingkari pinggangku.

 _See?_ Tetsuya benar-benar bisa manja kalau sedang tidur. Efeknya sangat positif pada _mood-_ ku. Tragedi beruntun yang membuatku menyumpah serapah nyaris sepanjang waktu tiba-tiba mengabur.

Kejadian beberapa hari terakhir memang tak terduga. Awalnya sungguh manis legit. Tapi prosesnya luar biasa pahit.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, novel Tetsuya menjadi _best seller_ di Negeri Paman Sam. Bangganya, karya itu juga mendapat penghargaan yang aku tidak terlalu tahu apa. Waktunya bertepatan dengan program _launching_ novel terbaru Tetsuya sekaligus acara bedah buku dan jumpa fans.

Dari sini, pahami saja kalau aku memang posesif overdosis.

Tentu saja aku tidak rela membiarkan kekasih manisku pergi sendiri ke benua tetangga. Sedikit catatan kaki, kata 'sendiri' yang aku maksud tidak bermakna harfiyah. Artinya, Tetsuya tetap pergi bersama beberapa temannya yang lain.

Tapi sama sekali tidak ada jaminan keselamatan untuk Tetsuyaku tersayang, benar kan? Lagipula, Tetsuyaku sangat berpotensi memancing manusia melakukan tindak kriminal, dari yang level ikan teri sampai lever ikan pari.

Masalah muncul saat aku memaksa ikut.

Sialnya, minggu padat merayap di jadwal Tetsuya di negeri tetangga sana pas dengan jadwal sibuk perusahaan. Lebih sial lagi lantaran ayahku selaku pemegang otoritas tertinggi dijadwalkan terbang ke Dubai. Semua kewenangan, kebijakan, dan nasib perusahaan praktis dilimpahkan pada satu-satunya orang yang tersisa.

AKU! _For God's sake..._

Masalah bertambah runyam saat aku memutuskan tidak peduli. Aku tetap ngotot pergi bersama Tetsuya dengan selusin alasan yang membuat ayahku berang.

Waktu itu, ayahku menggertak seperti ini.

"Ayah patahkan lehermu kalau kau ngotot ikut Tetsuya ke Amerika!"

Ha! Mustahil!Aku ini anak tunggal. Pewaris satu-satunya. Dan orang tuaku jelas sudah terlalu berumur jika ingin memproduksi keturunan baru.

Untung sifat kepala batu ayahku menurun padaku.

Paham kalau aku tidak akan mundur hanya dengan gertakan _wasabi_ semacam itu, ayahku menyemburkan ultimatum terburuk yang sukses membuatku mati kutu.

"Berani nekat, sumpah akan Ayah buat pernikahan kalian bulan depan tamat!"

Mampus!

Sikon itu berkembang semakin parah. Di bandara. Saat mengantar Tetsuya. Pas bertemu dengan Ryota.

Bahkan tanpa diwawancara, ayahku menceritakan dengan bangga kronologi raut lecek jelek cemberut di mukaku pada si kuning _ngejreng_ itu. Selang setengah jam, kisahku menjadi viral di grup _Kisedai_.

Saat kembali ke apartemen, aku disuguhi pemandangan yang membuat mata belangku melotot. Ponsel Tetsuya ketinggalan! Masih asyik _nangkring_ makan daya listrik di atas meja, sementara si empunya sudah terbang ke angkasa!

Dobel mampus!

Dewi Fortuna serius mengajukan cuti jadi fans fanatikku. Imbasnya, aku mendadak terjangkit insomnia akut seminggu _full._

Sangat masuk akal, bukan? Luapan atmosfir angker mencekam yang aku lakukan sungguh sangat beralasan.

Ajaibnya, aku mampu bertahan. Meski berkali-kali akal sehatku nyaris hilang.

Tapi badai itu sudah berlalu. Tetsuya sudah kembali padaku. Bahkan sedang tidur nyenyak di pelukanku.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat Tetsuya lagi-lagi melenguh. Si imut kesayanganku mengigau tidak jelas. Tapi bibirnya malah melengkung manis. Aku rasa Tetsuya sedang mimpi indah.

Aku terkekeh geli.

Aku memperbaiki posisiku. Bergerak perlahan agar Tetsuya tidak terbangun. Satu lenganku merengkuh bahunya, lengan yang lain memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

Aku mencium kening Tetsuya sebelum kembali memejamkan mata.

Ah, hampir lupa. Ini malam pertama, saat aku terbangun, sambil mendekap Tetsuya.

 **~ ~ owari ~ ~**

 **A/N :**

Krik... krik... krik...

Saya habis buat apaan, cobaaa?! Semakin nista, gaje, abal, dan lebay seru. (iya, saya tahu!). Padahal ini pembukaan tahun baru. Dan saya nggak ngasih apa-apa pas ultahnya Bang Juuro.

Sejujurnya, ini fict percobaan. Dan malah saya kasih ke orang (hiks... hiks... gomen). Kina, kalo kamu suka sama fict ini, yaaa syukur. Kalo ga suka, yaaa moga-moga di lain hari kamu jadi suka. XD

Serius, saya ini masih newbie asli-sli. Sangat butuh saran dan masukan yang membangun. So, review please... ^^

NB : as always, ada omake dikiiiit di bawah. Enjoy... XD

 **~ ~ omake ~ ~**

"Sei-kun lihat ponselku?"

Tetsuya bertanya setelah duduk di sofa tunggal di depan televisi ruang tengah. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk ke kanan kiri. Mencari _gadget_ bermasalah yang kapan hari berani-beraninya tertinggal di apartemen kami.

Untung waktu itu aku cuma ingat kata-kata umpatan. Bukannya bernafsu membanting dan membuang jenazah remuknya ke kolong jembatan.

"Ini." Aku memberikan ponsel biru muda Tetsuya.

Tetsuya langsung berkonsentrasi memeriksa jendela notifikasi.

Sementara aku mengangkat tubuhnya. Masih dengan Tetsuya di gendonganku, aku mendudukkan diri di sofa. Lalu memposisikan Tetsuya di antara rentangan kedua kakiku.

Aku memeluknya dari belakang. Daguku bertopang di pundak ringkihnya, sambil ikut mengintip ponselnya.

"Ratusan _misscall_?" Tetsuya menoleh padaku dengan kening berkerut. "Dan semuanya atas namamu, Sei-kun. Apa _tepatnya_ yang sudah Sei-kun lakukan?"

"Meneleponmu, tentu saja." Aku mencuri kecupan dari bibirnya.

Tetsuya menggelang tidak percaya. " _But... why?_ "

"Karena ponsel sialan ini tertinggal, aku tidak bisa menghubungimu, Sayang." Aku mendengus kesal. "Tapi setidaknya, aku masih bisa mendengar suaramu meski hanya rekaman."

Tetsuya merengut prihatin. "Aku baru tahu Sei-kun punya jiwa maso seperti ini."

" _Like I said before._ " Aku mengeratkan pelukanku. " _I do miss you. Everytime. Everyday. Even 'til now._ "

Tetsuya tersenyum lembut, lalu mencium bibirku. Aku sigap merespon. Melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Menikmati tekstur lembut dan kenyalnya yang tak pernah hilang.

Saat aku siap melesakkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya, pengganggu gugat tak paham aturan mendadak datang.

Bel apartemen kami ditekan brutal.

Tetsuya sampai terlonjak kaget, lalu reflek mendorongku ke belakang. Jelas aku tidak menerima penolakan. Aku maju untuk kembali menyerang. Tapi Tetsuya malah membungkam mulutku dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Tetsuya mengernyit heran. "Siapa itu, Sei-kun?"

Aku meronta, lalu menarik lepas kedua telapak tangannya yang membekap mulutku. " _I dunno. And don't care. Let me kiss you, Dear._ "

Aku menerjang maju, tapi Tetsuya berhasil melompat kabur. Tak peduli padaku, Tetsuya malah bergegas ke pintu.

Aku menggerutu di tempat.

Sayup-sayup terdengar rentetan suara familiar di depan sana. Tapi sekarang aku sedang kesal. Tetsuya tega mengabaikanku. Jadi aku lampiaskan saja ke susu vanillanya yang masih utuh di atas meja.

Aku menenggak susu itu dengan tegukan besar. Ha! Rasakan!

Tepat di tegukan terakhir, Tetsuya berdiri di depanku dengan kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada. Wajah imutnya menyorot marah.

Sementara di belangkangnya muncul satu tim orang tua dengan kombinasi ganjil yang luar biasa.

Ibuku yang berkacak pinggang dengan wajah garang. Ayahku yang menyeringai sarat ejekan. Calon ayah mertua yang tetap sedatar papan gilasan. Dan calon ibu mertua yang pasang senyum mencurigakan.

Susu vanilla yang belum sempat aku telan kontan menyembur keluar.

Di benakku, mendadak muncul satu kosakata baru yang tidak akan pernah diizinkan hinggap di kamus falsafah hidup seorang Akashi sejati.

KABUR!

 **~ ~ the real owari ~ ~**


End file.
